


The Panther Returns

by The_omen



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Men Crying, Out of Character, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Please Kill Me, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Romantic Fluff, Sobbing, Soft M'Baku (Marvel), Sweet T'Challa (Marvel), Tony Stark Cries, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_omen/pseuds/The_omen
Summary: A sequel to the previous story The Iron Wakandan.T'challa is found. The Panther returns. There are a lot of tears and all of them are happy.I'm so sorry i still don't know how to make custom tags. I even searched youtube man.
Relationships: Tony Stark/T'Challa
Comments: 16
Kudos: 223





	The Panther Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Ya know for a moment i wanted to make Tony pregnant, you'll know which moment. But then i thought should i but then i thought maybe i shouldn't but then i was confused so i let the idea go. Would you have preferred that? Do tell me.

When Tony Stark became the king of Wakanda after the fall of his lover, he had not expected to be reminded, so painfully reminded of his lover in every way, every step, every place, every breath. Wakanda still thrived. Erik was in a cell. Away from the fury of the people, sadly. Tony stood at the edge of the waterfall everyday. Sometimes he would speak and sometimes he was silent. Sometimes he would cry and everyday he would mourn. 

"Bast tell me, why am i stripped away from all i love? Do i not deserve someone's heart?" he spoke to the air. Of course no answer came, his questions were seldom answered without him struggling to find them.

He went inside, towards the throne room where his mother-in-law, though a mother in every sence, stood talking in hushed tones with the village elders. She saw him coming and grew sad. "Tony unyana wam (my son), I have something to tell you". "They couldn't find him, could they?" Tony said before she could answer, though her sad smile did.

Shuri came out of the shadows and said "you need to stop killing yourself Umkhwenyana (brother-in-law), this grief is only hollowing you inside..... I think we should stop.....", "no, please don't" Tony whimpered, such blatant act of weakness was his trust in them. "oh Tony" Ramonda continued "if Nakia couldn't find him no one can, she is the best among us".

Speak of the angel and was there, Nakia came running in with Okoye and M'baku in cue. The relationships among all tribes had become better since the wedding after his involvement in royal politics. He did politics like he breathed. High IQ hello. All of them turned to the trio entering and Nakia simply hugged him, and hugged him tight. M'Baku greeted everyone and smiled at Tony, 'huh pretty rare', Tony thought.

Nakia was giggling like anything before she said "The Panther lives!!", Tony looked at her, his heartbeat stuttering, and when he didn't speak M'baku took the initiative, "one of our fishermen found him at the edge of the river, he lives though he is in a criti-" before he could finish he had a handfull of a sobbing Tony Stark. Unable to understand what to do he simply rubbed his hands on Tony's back, like soothing a child."Take us to him please" Tony said in hushed tones like it was just a cruel dream that will scatter if he speaks too loud. Ramonda and shuri hugged Nakia as they themselves were flooding with emotions.

He suddenly said "you said he was in a critical condition. We should immediately bring him and start emergency treatment and-", " My king" M'baku stopped Tony and continued, "his condition was critical enough we had to keep him in ice, that is the only thing keeping him from joining the ancestors, we must treat him there itself, but we don't know what can help him"

Tony turned to look at Ramonda and Shuri, Suddenly his eyes shone, together the three of them spoke "the herb ".Shuri ran to get some portable supplies and Nakia and Ramonda to get the herb. Tony Asked okoye to take care of things while he is away and to announce of this only when they return with his king. He took looked outside the throne room's windows and thanked Bast for her blessings. Maybe he could live with his heart in one peace.

They left with M'baku and he took them to where T'challa was. He hadn't expected to see anything less but the weak hearted man couldn't help with shudder at the sight before him. T'challa looked so pale, almost dead. The flashbacks of him falling still haunted Tony's nightmares. Ramonda, Shuri and Nakia went on to kneel next to him, Nakia handed over the herb to his mother and she crushed it in a bowl. Tony stood at the door, next to M'baku who had asked the guards to give them some privacy.

Ramonda prayed " I call upon the ancestors, i call upon Bast, I'm here with my son T'challa, heal him", then she fed the herb to him. They buried him in the ice and began chanting. Nakia whispered "Wake up T'challa, wake up". Tony still stood there and waited. Nothing seemed to be happening, seconds passed and he simply fell to his knees, he looked upon and the sky and started to speak "I, Tony Stark, the king of Wakanda, the Husband of T'challa, pray to anyone above us, return me my love", yet nothing. He roared "RETURN ME MY HEART, I COMMAND YOU, WAKE UP BLACK PANTHER". Everyone was shocked at the outburst but there attention came back as T'challa gasped as he sat up. He let go of the breath they didn't know they were holding. They touched him to see if he was real , to assure themselves he was alive.

Tony looked at T'challa with bleary eyes, M'baku nodded towards him 'welcome back' he gestured. T'challa looked at Tony and said "The ancestors are shit scared of you my love, who dares command them all", all of them laughed but Tony simply lunged at his lover, their skin being stark contrast of fire hot and icy cold. They held each other for a minute till they kissed with enough passion to burn down the world. They were brought back when M'baku coughed, they looked around and saw Ramonda looking away, Nakia and Shuri looking smug and M'baku trying to hide a smirk, "are you done? Are you, are you done?".

Tony was straddling T'challa, he noticed. He hid his red face in T'challa's chest which caused everyone to laugh. They stood up and T'challa was given clothes to warm him up. No sooner had they reached the main Hall of the Jabari tribe, Tony fainted. Everyone panicked to check what had happened. The healers of the tribe said "he has taken too much upon his shoulders and too little care of himself, his body has gotten weak, his heart weaker. Let the two kings be together tonight, in my opinion traveling shan't do any harm to them. Let them rest in their own homes, with the homes that hold each other's hearts".

They came back and T'challa took Tony to their room. To his surprise nothing at all had been touched. Nothing at all had changed. As if though he could make out his impression in the bed. He now noticed the darkness beneath his lovers eyes and the receding injury marks on his body. On the way back he was debriefed about the current situation. How the country was protected by his love. He was tucking a strand of hair behind when he heard "are you only going to look or are you going to rest too?" Tony opened his eyes, and looked straight into T'challa's. "I know the herb heals you like anything but you still need rest". T'challa spoke in a hushed voice "how are you so strong sithandwa sam (my love), i have caused you so much grief, i can't not see it's result on you.....", "hey now, none of that. You are back and that is all that matters. You are all that matters in this moment" Tony said as he sat up. They looked into each others eyes like there was no tomorrow. Their lips met like this was all they were meant to do, their love rekindled stronger than ever. That night Bast looked at her children and smiled at their silliness and blessed their hearts to be one forever. That night there were many sweet moments and not much sleep, and after what seemed like an eternity, their lack of sleep wasn't from the dark past or a haunting problem.

The next day they emerged together to the family hall. They had overslept and hurriedly got dressed. And the moment they entered everyone started giving them sly smiles and smirks, some blushed and some seemed to be holding back laughter. Ramonda and Shuri entered with Nakia and okoye and all of them stood looking at them with wide open eyes. Shuri started laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. "what!?" both of them asked. Ramonda and okoye simply smiked and said "children" under their breathes and Nakia walked away very amused saying something about announcing the kings return. Shuri controlled herself a little and said "did you two look in the mirror before you left", raising up an eyebrow Tony and T'challa turned to look at each other at and with horror it dawned upon them that their outfits weren't doing much hiding of last night's deeds. Their faces flushed as they said "O oh".

Needless to say, everything was Ok again.


End file.
